Many computing systems process large quantities of metric data. Metric data is data that corresponds to a measurement of an attribute (e.g., voltage, response time, status, and so on) of an entity (e.g., line transformer, database server, printer, and so on). Metric data may be received from sensors in a utility system, processors in a computer network, and so on. Storing and managing the ever increasing amount of metric data has become a significant challenge in many computing environments.